Balish Tlaloc Human Betrayal
12:03 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:03 -- 12:03 GT: Purpledude 12:03 CT: Hmm? 12:03 GT: Blah blah you were right blah blah 12:04 CT: About WHAT? 12:04 GT: Null did enought gloating for the both of you xo don't xay a damn word 12:04 CT: Wait, you are Tollac CORRECT? 12:04 GT: No, not CORRECT 12:04 GT: Tlaloc 12:04 GT: Zapote 12:04 GT: Not 12:04 GT: That 12:04 GT: Hard 12:04 CT: RIGHT, our Brown Blood. 12:05 CT: Oh, is this about the HUMAN? 12:05 -- greatTenochtitlan GT slams his desk with a closed fist -- 12:05 GT: Damn it how'd you know 12:06 CT: Well, that is the only REASON we have yet SPOKEN. Another option could have been QUESTIONS about the game. 12:06 CT: But it seems I was CORRECT. 12:06 GT: Xhe'x obviouxly a bit xhaken xince her entrance, becauxe xhe'x rambling incoherent crazy xhit about wanting to break up with me 12:06 GT: Crazy, right? 12:07 CT: PERHAPS not. 12:07 CT: I purposed a temporary TRUCE with the humans, and that MAY be the reason. 12:07 GT: WAIT WHAT 12:07 GT: WE DON'T EVEN HAVE TO FIGHT EACH OTHER 12:08 GT: I thought that may have been the reaxon for her xtrange behavior! 12:08 GT: But no 12:08 CT: If our SPECIES are no longer engaged in a rivalry, then your usage as an INFORMATION source would be inconsequential at best. 12:09 GT: ............... 12:09 GT: That litl bitch 12:09 CT: She did so RIGHT AWAY? 12:09 CT: Perhaps I gave her FAR too much credit. 12:10 CT: Well, at LEAST now you KNOW of the humans and their UNTRUSTWORTHINESS. 12:10 GT: I am going to find her and wreck her xo hard and cut off her rumble xpherex and take her money and keep them. That'x all I found intrexting in her anywayx. 12:11 CT: Hm. 12:11 GT: I XWEAR TO THE GODX WHO AREN'T FUCKING REAL. HER HEART WILL BE MINE. 12:11 GT: Literally 12:11 GT: In my hand 12:11 CT: Please do so AFTER the truce has EXPIRED, if you would. 12:11 GT: Pleaxe 12:12 GT: Pleaxe make one exception 12:12 CT: Do not WORRY, this agreement will not last FOREVER. 12:12 GT: Juxt a hand? Can I juxt take her hand off? 12:12 CT: Simply until I can eliminate one HEADACHE, then we can FOCUS on the downfall of the humans. 12:13 GT: What ix thix headache you xpeak of 12:14 CT: Just an IDIOT, then we can kill off the REMAINING humans. 12:15 GT: Ix thix idiot a troll? 12:15 CT: It's DIFFICULT to EXPLAIN, honestly. 12:16 CT: But in a SENSE, I SUPPOSE yes, HE IS. 12:16 GT: I xtill have no fucking idea who you're talking about 12:16 GT: And xpeaking of headachex 12:17 GT: I had thix really trippy cryptic axx vixion right before I entered 12:17 GT: But I'm fairly xure I waxn't high 12:17 CT: REALLY? Would these visions be a USUAL OCCURANCE otherwise? 12:18 GT: Yex 12:19 GT: But that'x not the point 12:19 CT: Are you SURE you were not INEBRIATED? 12:20 GT: Thix one wax about xome planetx craxhing into each other, not hot girlx xtripping or xome wierd red blood joke 12:20 GT: It waxn't anything like what I uxually xee 12:20 CT: R-red BLOOD? 12:20 CT: Er. 12:20 CT: WHAT about the PLANETS? 12:22 GT: It wax a yellow one on a erratic orbit on a collixion courxe with a purply xpiky planetoid on an eliptical orbit 12:22 GT: That'x it 12:22 CT: INTERESTING. 12:22 GT: What? Why ix that? 12:22 CT: This MAY be tied to the game, THANK YOU for the information. 12:23 CT: Since it DID occur during your ENTERANCE. 12:23 GT: ... Normally I would xay you're crazy but with all the xhit that'x happened xo far 12:24 GT: I don't want to be wrong again 12:25 CT: Try not to take your rejection to HEART. 12:25 CT: It was a simple, yet DESPERATE, power play. 12:25 CT: With CONSEQUENCES more than the human will be able to HANDLE, it seems 12:26 GT: Dude, I will literally be loyal to you if you help me get her 12:28 CT: In time. KEEP in mind this will be simply a FAVOR, not something garnering loyalty. We are TEAMMATES, after all. 12:28 GT: Fine, whatever 12:29 GT: By the way, what'x your land like> 12:29 GT: like?* 12:29 CT: Flat, so far as I can TELL. 12:30 CT: And YOURS? 12:31 GT: I haven't checked. I've yet to leave my hive, and my Xprite ix xcary ax xhit and he'x juxt xtanding near the doorway 12:32 CT: Ah. UNFORTUNATE, it seems I should issue a MESSAGE telling servers to keep the prototyping RELATIVELY benign. 12:33 GT: Well 12:33 GT: He ix pretty cool 12:34 GT: Juxt nightmare fuel 12:34 GT: What'x your title? Did you axk your xprite yet? 12:34 CT: I was LUCKILY able to ressurect my lusus with my sprite. 12:35 GT: Aw fuck man I wax juxt forgetting about Jaguardad dying and xhit :( 12:35 CT: Oh, yours PASSED as well? 12:36 CT: Try to take a MOMENTO or representation and INTRODUCING it to the sprite. 12:36 CT: That is what I DID. 12:37 GT: Wait, you can get your luxux back? 12:37 GT: Like, rexxurect him? 12:37 CT: That is what happened in MY CASE. 12:37 CT: Well, minus the ability to SPEAK. 12:38 GT: Wait 12:38 GT: Xo it'x not the xame one? 12:38 GT: Juxt a clone who lookx like it 12:39 CT: KIND OF. It is my Lusus, in the FORM of the SPRITE. 12:40 GT: Doex it remember and recognixe you? 12:40 CT: It SEEMS to, but again, it CAN NOT SPEAK. 12:42 GT: Xo what do I need to do? 12:42 GT: I don't have any remainx of him :( 12:42 CT: INTRODUCE the sprite to s representation of your LUSUS, anything will do, but PREFERABLY something with genetic material. 12:44 GT: I can't believe I'm axking thix 12:44 GT: But will uh..... poop work? 12:44 CT: ... 12:44 CT: PROBABLY. 12:45 CT: I will not ASK why you have your lusus's FECES. 12:45 GT: He waxn't toilet trained ok 12:46 CT: I, uh, SEE. 12:46 GT: ... yea 12:47 GT: I have go try thix now OK 12:47 GT: Thankx 12:47 -- greatTenochtitlan GT gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 00:47 --